


Beauty in Misery

by BLONDAUS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short One Shot, wrote this in thirty minutes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLONDAUS/pseuds/BLONDAUS
Summary: His beauty still remains even if his soul does not.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	Beauty in Misery

He doesn't know how it happened. He would say his hands are a mind of his own, but no- his mind is racing and it won't stop. It's blurred, nothing but the image of Him. One glance, and that's all it took. The eye, the nose, his lips- oh he wanted it all. 

He must’ve been fresh and full of life. In his early twenties, could’ve been in his last year of college, maybe studying the same major as Yuta was. God, he would’ve looked great in his graduation gown, with that suit he had on, a stunning look of a put-together man. And the single strand of hair that crept over his eye, made for the movies. 

Except he will never see Him again, because He is six-feet below the Earth, his beauty buried and gone. A tragedy and grave loss it was. His face needs to be remembered, that much he knew. As his room filled with pages splattered around, with images of Him. 

When Yuta asked him if he could accompany him to the reception, he accepted feeling a need to protect as his friend looked distressed with his head down. He put on his slacks and a nice shirt ready to be the crying shoulder Yuta would most terribly need.

When they arrived, nothing but weeping guests surrounded them, all feeling full of guilt for the loss that was looming over their heads. Heaven, he’s sure that is where he went- that is if God would take a look at his beauty and forgive him for his sin. 

Yuta’s feet felt inclined to walk down the center the aisle towards the front. He followed behind, his head becoming cloudy. When he reached the front, that’s where Yuta’s sobs began to pile out. His body was shivering from the exhaust and sadness that took over his body, draining out in front of the casket. A shaky reached for the top of the box, “Oh Jae, how could you have done this?”

He hadn’t seen him, keeping a safe distance to let Yuta have his moment with his loss one. He felt like he was trespassing a boundary being at such place where everyone was mourning a person he didn’t know. That is until Yuta reached his hand behind asking him to come closer. He did and slowly reached until his fingertips were grazing Yuta’s. 

“If I could take this all back,” Yuta said between sobs. “I swear to God, Jaehyun- I would have helped you.” Yuta began to feel the weakness in his knees, his eyes too watery to see in front of him, and when he felt himself begin to fall, that’s when he turned and wrapped himself in his arms. 

And that's when he saw him. 

He’s drawing his nose and remembering how he was struck with strong awe seeing the most beautiful human being in the whole world. 

Races over the paper outlining his plump lips in sudden thought of how full and warm they must've been to kiss under a moonlight. 

Rounds his eyes, one he was sure held all the stars in the galaxy. 

His black hair, so silky he's sure it would've been much softer to touch than a goose feather. 

His sleek hands, the curve of his cheeks, the high point of his button nose, the pink blush that tried to bring him back to life, but no…. 

He was dead, a suicide committed and that's when Taeyong weeps. He crumbles the paper and falls out of his chair onto the cold-wooden floor and cries to his full content. 

He did not know Him, did not know of Jaehyun and whatever person he was, but he was beautiful and deserved to know in his small fragile heart that he had.

To give the Devil a deal just to bring him back. To give him the promise that if he would never allow him to feel anything less than the King that he truly was, a whole angel crafted by God himself no fault found his flawless face, oh to see him smile Taeyong would die for, except he can’t and he never will. 

Taeyong stops his crying and composes himself. He pushed off the floor and sat back in his chair. He draws Jaehyun again with the same immaculate look as he’s done over and over before- but this time with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> I'm sorry it was so short but this is all I had in mind.


End file.
